Not just a School Girl
by dirtdiva94
Summary: Ray is new to Tokyo and from day one she meets trouble. When Han comes into her sights there is a connection but Han does not date school girls. Will he break his own rule for her or will it be too late will she end up trapped with Morimoto?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This sucked. It is my senior year in high school and I'm being forced to move from beautiful Southern California where I attended high school at Oaks Christian. Oaks is a private school for the rich and athletically gifted. I wasn't rich, I used to attend school at Calabasas but last year was invited to come to Oaks on an athletic scholarship. It was the greatest day ever. I play volleyball and although we didn't win State we got close this year. If you didn't go to Oaks then everyone hated you, people say we cheat at sports because they take all the best athletes and use scholarships so they can play. Before I went there I would have agreed but now I loved it. The beach being 20 minutes away and being one of cool kids finally was great, my life couldn't be better, well until my dad told me we are moving to Tokyo!

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled.

"I know you are upset Rachel but there is nothing I can do," he tried to explain.

"You can get a new job, dad how am I supposed to learn I don't even speak Japanese? I will just fail out of school and have no friends and die alone," I said.

"The school has a special program for new students that don't speak the language and you will make friends. Everything will work out for the best Ray," he said pulling me into a hug. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Do they even have sports in Japan?" I asked. He laughed and nodded his head. There was nothing I could do, my dad's company was transferring him to Tokyo and that was it. I was about to start all over.

The flight sucked and the house we were living in was small with no space at all. My room was basically a closet. I hadn't talked much to my dad since the day he told me we were moving. I was just so unhappy. I was also scared, making friends wasn't exactly the easiest thing for me, I was a generally shy kid and all I wanted to do was fit in. My alarm went off way too early and there was a classic school girl uniform waiting for me. I got dressed and did my hair and makeup perfectly; I was going to make a good impression today. I caught the train and followed the directions to the best of my ability and found the school with enough time. Everyone stared at me as I wondered the halls looking for my locker. I eventually found it and opened it up. All my books were waiting inside they were all in Japanese. I hit my head against the locker and sigh.

"Keep doing that and people will start to talk," a man's voice said. I straightened up and smoothed out my skirt before looking past my locker. I was relieved to see someone who not only spoke English but wasn't Japanese.

"I'm pretty sure people are already talking about me," I said with a smile.

"Don't let it bother you, I'm Sean," he said his Southern accent very thick. He seemed nice, a little rough if nothing else. I shook his hand and grabbed my book.

"Nice to meet you I'm Rachel my friends call me Ray," I said.

"Let me see your timetable Ray," he said grabbing it out of my hands before I could respond. He laughed and I just continued walking with him. I tried to ignore the stares but it was difficult. "It looks like you are going to be with me for most of the day," he smiled.

"Are you in the don't speak Japanese classes too then?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, they put all us gijians in the same classes," he said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Outsider," he explained. I nodded and we finally reached the classroom. I put on the ugly slippers and followed him inside. The class was mostly Japanese but there was a very pretty tan girl who smiled at Sean when we walked in and a dark guy that looked like the loud funny type.

"Ray this is Neela and Twink, that is Earl and his girlfriend," Sean introduced. "This is Ray she just moved here from…" he looked at me realizing he didn't know where I was from.

"California," I said quickly. They all smiled and I sat down next to Neela in the only open seat.

"Welcome to Tokyo," she said. Her Australian accent took me by surprise, she had it all. The way Sean looked at her it was clear he wanted her.

"Thanks," I said.

"Is her timetable like ours?" Neela asked.

"All but next hour, she is in some smarty class," Sean teased. I blushed and tried to remain calm. Stupid math why couldn't I be in the regular class with all of them, they all laughed and I figured I would survive. The class started and everything was in Japanese. My computer translated it for me though and it wasn't as bad as I thought. Everyone was nice but when the hour ended I dreaded going into a new class alone.

"We will see you at lunch okay?" Neela asked. Her voice was actually the prettiest thing I have ever heard. I smiled and nodded.

"You will be okay in this class," Twink said as we walked with me. He was really funny. "The nerds don't talk too much," he teased. I laughed and headed inside. I gave the teacher my timetable and she showed my where to sit. I smiled at the guy next to me. He was clearly a cool kid. Everyone was talking to him and he had edgy hair. He said something to me in Japanese. My computer wasn't open so I had no idea what it was. I just stared at him feeling like an idiot. All his friends laughed but he stopped them.

"You must be new I'm Morimoto," he said with a cocky grin. I was just relieved he spoke English. "You from the states?"

"Yeah just moved her two days ago," I explained. "My name is Rachel, my friends call me Ray."

"These are my friends," he said gesturing to everyone around him. They were more edgy than everyone else the girls had a mix of black and blonde hair and crazy eye makeup; they were pretty but kinda intimidating.

"Hi," I whispered to all of them. They laughed and snickered until Morimoto glared at them. They got off their desks and sat properly when the bell rang. I focused on the class most of the hour but Morimoto was staring at me. He was an attractive guy for sure and he seemed nice even if his friends weren't. The bell rang and I got up excited to see Neela, Sean and Twink again.

"Let me take you to your next class," he said grabbing my timetable out of my hands. His English was good but he had a Japanese accent for sure. He put his arm over my shoulder and grabbed my books out of my hands. He was kinda rough about it. I wasn't sure what he was doing but at least he was nice.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. It was an awkward question but I figured I should ask. He laughed and shook his head. I was holding my arms awkwardly not sure if I was supposed to be as forward as him. He stopped outside my class and took his arm off of me. I saw Neela and Sean walking together just down the hall. I reached for my books but Morimoto kept them and smiled.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" he asked leaning closer to me. He was teasing me and I felt my face get hot.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"For what?" he asked backing me against the wall.

"Thank you for walking me to class and carrying my books Morimoto it was very nice of you," I said. Right as Neela and Sean reached us he kissed my cheek and slid my books into my hand. He smiled at Neela and said something I couldn't understand. She didn't seem happy at whatever it was.

"Hey guys," I said with a stupid grin on my face.

"Are you alright?" Neela asked sounding concerned. I was confused maybe they didn't like each other.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Because that is not a good guy," Sean said before walking past us into class. I looked at Neela and she sighed.

"It's a long story just be careful," she said before heading inside. The rest of the day wasn't as bad as I thought, I made friends and class wasn't too hard to learn in. I basically just starred at my computer reading the lecture instead of listening to it. I didn't see Morimoto the rest of the day and it was a little disappointing but hanging with Neela, Sean, Twink, Earl and Reiko was fun. They were really interesting. I learned Neela had a boyfriend named Takashi who no one seemed to like. The day ended and I headed towards the train station with Neela.

"You should come over to Han's garage with us," she offered.

"Who is Han?" I asked.

"He is a friend of ours, he owns a garage and it very kind," she explained. I smiled and agreed. Before we made it down the street a very nice car pulled up to us. I don't know a lot about cars but this one was black, shiny and looked fast. The guy rolled down the window and he was an older, good looking Asian. He yelled something at Neela who didn't looked pleased with whatever he said. I needed to learn Japanese very quickly. She replied back angrily and he said something sharp, she rolled her eyes before nodding.

"Can you get to the station from here?" she asked. I nodded and just smiled. "Sorry that is Takashi and I need to go with him," she explained.

"Sure, thanks for all your help today," I said. She smiled and got in his nice car. I didn't mind, he seemed to need her and I knew how to get to the station. Before I could turn to walk though I heard my name called.

"Ray," Morimoto yelled. I smiled and walked back towards him.

"Hi Morimoto," I greeted. He took a step closer to me making him just inches away; I blushed and looked up at him. He was a few inches taller than me. I felt his fingertips playing with the hem of my skirt.

"Come with me tonight," he said. It might be just me but everything he said sounded seductive.

"Where?" I asked. He smirked and it made me blush.

"A party," he said.

"I'm supposed to go to Han's garage with Neela," I said biting my lip. He became agitated and took a step back. It made me frown. His hands were still playing with my skirt though.

"You want to go play with the cowboys or come with me?" he asked. I assumed the cowboy was Sean.

"Okay… I'll go with you," I agreed. He smiled and put his arm over my shoulder. Morimoto was a mysterious guy but he was also a bad ass and sexy and hot and I liked that we was being nice to me. "Where are we going?" I asked when he turned in the opposite direction of the station.

"My car," he said as though it was obvious. This time I put my arm around him and he seemed to be fine with that. His car was not what I was expecting. It was fast and shiny looking too. "You like it?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah it's really cool looking," I said.

"Do you know anything about cars?" he asked. I shook my head and blushed. Car's clearly mattered to him. He laughed though. "Do you know how to drive?"

"Not a stick shift," I admitted. He grinned and opened the car door for me. I slid in and was shocked at how advanced the car seemed. It was also weird being on opposite sides of the car but when he turned the key everything light up and I was well impressed. I gave him directions to my house and he weaved through the slim Tokyo streets easily. I ran upstairs to change quickly while he waited.

"Your home early dad," I said surprised to see him when I walked in.

"Same goes for you," he said looking at the clock. I should still be on the train.

"My friend Neela gave me a ride. She is from Australia. I was hoping I could go over to her place, she is waiting outside. She is going to help me catch up on all the school work," I lied. I don't know why I lied but there was just no way my dad was going to let me go out with a boy my first night in town.

"Sure just be home before it gets too late," he said. I nodded and ran into my room looking for an outfit. I dug through all my packed bags until I found a white skirt because Morimoto seemed to like playing with it. I grabbed a black V-neck and changed. My black heels were on top. I dug to find something else but gave up and put on the black ankle boots. I rushed out the door to find Morimoto leaning against his car. Even still in his school uniform he looked damn hot.

"Is this okay?"I asked. He smiled and nodded pulling me into a hug.

"I like this," he said twirling my skirt around his fingers. It made me blush but I was happy I had picked up on it. He opened my door and we headed out again. We arrived at sketchy looking ally. He pulled into a garage and I got out worried. We walked down the alley and there were scary guys in every corner it seemed. I grabbed Morimoto's hand and I saw him smile. We reached a door and he opened it to reveal a small restaurant. I was much underdressed. A few people said hi to Morimoto but he just walked with me quickly till we reached the back. We ended up in a small office where he finally turned and looked at me.

"Scared?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and tried to act casual. I couldn't help but stare though when he stripped out of his shirt. He had a wicked body and a dragon tattoo on the side of his abdomen. He reached out for me when he realized I was staring. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and had no hesitation about moving them to my ass. I looked up at him but before I could say anything he kissed me. This wasn't just a kiss it was a serious, long intense kiss. I was speechless when he pulled away. He grinned and grabbed a white tee and leather jacket out of a closet in the corner. He pulled off his pants and pulled on some jeans. I was just in shock how casual he seemed to be and how forward he was.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed not even sure what he was talking about. I followed him out but he stopped when a man came over to him. He had a huge smile and they exchanged a few words. This guy looked familiar.

"DK this is Ray," Morimoto introduced and then added something in Japanese. It made DK smile.

"Oh aren't you Neelas boyfriend?" I asked finally realizing where I recognized him from. He smiled seeming amused and nodded.

"Yes, I will see you at the race, nice meeting you," he said before walking into a different door, that I imagined led to a similar office.

"Race? I thought we were going to a party," I said looking up at Morimoto. He grinned and just pulled me through the maze this building was till we were back in the sketchy alley.

**A/N**

**This is my first Tokyo Drift fanfic so please let me know what you think! I am really excited to have a Morimoto story because there are none so hopefully you will like him! Review with thoughts, ideas or suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The race that DK had been referring to was crazy. There were cars everywhere with blasting music and custom paint jobs. All the girls were in basically nothing and it made me self-conscious. I definitely caught Morimoto staring. I frowned at my lame V-neck. I saw all his friends and they were prettier than I remembered and more intimidating. I saw Sean a few cars away. Morimoto was talking with people and I couldn't understand and I wanted to go say hi.

"I'm going to go say hi to Sean," I said pulling my hand free of his. He had been loosely holding it this entire time. He grabbed it tightly and finally looked over at me.

"No," he said. I was a little surprised at how angry he seemed. All his friends looked over at us.

"I will be right back," I said pulling free again. One of the girls whispered something in his ear and he smiled. She slid till she was basically on top of him. I didn't know what to do; I just walked towards Sean and tried to act like I didn't care.

"Don't worry about it," A voice said from behind me. I looked to see a tall sleek guy leaning against his car with two really beautiful girls next to him. He was definitely good looking and seemed very casual.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Morimoto," he said gesturing back over his shoulder. I glanced and he was now busy sucking face with the girl. It hurt my feels and I looked away. "You must be new around here, I'm Han."

"I'm Ray, Neela mentioned you," I said glancing over his shoulder at Morimoto again. It was hard to watch.

"You must not know all the details," he said following my gaze. I looked at him confused. He explained about racing and a little about why Morimoto and DK didn't like Sean and them. He told me about the Yakuza and tried to play it off like no big deal but it was I mean the mafia!

"Where are you in all this?" I asked.

"Takashi is my business partner and Sean drives for me. I like to think we are all good friends," he said with a grin.

"Well thank you Han you have been very helpful," I said feeling better.

"And if you want to make Morimoto really notice you then go find some guy to take your mind off things then he will be the one staring," Han advised me.

"I'm not going to make out with some stranger just to get a guys attention," I said rolling my eyes. He seemed impressed.

"Ask a friend for a favor then," he suggested.

"The only people I know are Sean and he likes Neela, Twink and that's weird and Morimoto," I explained.

"What am I a stranger?" he asked with a grin. I blushed when I realized what he was insinuating.

"Well Han that's very kind of you to offer but I will have to pass, I didn't wear the right lip gloss for that," I joked.

"You're not wearing lip gloss," he accused with a smirk.

"Exactly," I said shrugging my shoulders. He laughed and turned to an approaching DK. I smiled at him and he ignored me. He said something to Han that was clearly meant to be funny but Han just nodded.

"She's a school girl D," Han said before grinning at me.

"I will see you later Han thanks for the advice, bye DK," I said curtly. I finally made it over to Neela, Sean and everyone else. They were laughing and having a good time. I felt relaxed they all seemed happy to see me.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked surprised to see me.

"I came with Morimoto," I said. They all became quiet and just looked at me.

"The important part is you are here," Neela said. I smiled and joined in the conversation with them.

"I met Han he is really nice," I mentioned.

"We are going to his place after the race if you want to come," Neela offered.

"Okay sure. Are one of those girls his girlfriend?" I asked looking over to him and Takashi. The pretty girls were still draped over him.

"Han doesn't do girlfriends," Sean laughed.

"And he's not really into school girls," Twink added. I blushed and looked away from him.

"I didn't mean it like that. So when is this race happening?" I asked changing the subject.

"Right about now actually," Earl said standing up. DK was walking over to us and everyone became tense.

"Play time is over, let's go Neela," he said staring at Sean the entire time. Neela sighed and took his hand. "You too gijian," he said looking at me. I couldn't remember what that word meant but I knew it was rude. Neela yelled at him under her breath in Japanese and he grinned at her.

"She's not going with you," Sean said putting his arm around me protectively. He shrugged indifferently and walked off with Neela.

"Why does she date him?" I asked. Everyone looked at me with the same dumb look. Clearly no one knew why. I followed the crowd over to two cars ready to race. One was DK's and the other belonged to a stranger. I was excited to see them race. I watched DK kiss Neela before getting in his car. Neela went and stood with Morimoto and all their friends. She didn't look very happy. The race started and I watched them drift the first corner, it was very impressive. Everyone started sprinting after the cars. I was left behind in the confusion.

"Come on this way," Han said. I smiled and followed him.

"Why is everyone running?" I asked. Han laughed and just indicated for me to follow. We reached the elevator and Han pushed the button for the top floor. "You are a weird guy you know that?" I said in the silence.

"You're the one who came here with Morimoto," he teased.

"Harsh," I smiled. "I just don't get why he did that, if he doesn't like me then why did he bring me here?"

"The same reason DK is always surrounded by beautiful women; because they can," Han said casually. He seemed to do everything very casually.

"You do that to," I accused.

"You don't know me," he said with a smile. I shrugged.

"Do you think Morimoto is a bad idea?" I asked.

"I can tell you do but it's not going to stop you," he said.

"Well that's your fault," I joked. He pretended to be offended.

"How's that?" he asked as the elevators opened. We were on top of the parking structure.

"If you were into school girls I would be interested in you not him," I said winking and walking over to Sean. I couldn't believe I just did that. I was proud of myself for being that forward. DK drifted across the finish line. It was amazing his car was almost completely sideways. I was going to clap with everyone else when I realized none of my friends clapped.

"Ray," Morimoto yelled and then motioned for me to walk over to him.

"Don't go over there, we are just about to head over to Han's," Twink said.

"I will see you guys tomorrow we're leaving," Neela said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from them.

"Am I going with you?" I asked confused.

"Ray you don't want Morimoto as an enemy, just leave with him and tell him to take you home," Neela said before DK came up behind her. She smiled and headed off. I looked over at Twink and Sean who were waiting for me and then I looked over to Morimoto who was getting angry waiting. Then I saw Han who was in the middle of both groups watching amused. I took Neela's advice and walked over to Morimoto. She smiled at me as I joined their group. Morimoto put his arm around me as soon as I was in reach. I let it go and didn't say anything. The girl he had been hooking up with was in the group and looked pissed.

"Let's go home, I'm tired," Neela said. DK didn't like the idea too much.

"What do you think Morimoto should we take these girls home?" Takashi asked looking over to us. Morimoto smiled, I saw Neela's pleading face.

"Why don't you decide, do you want to go home?" he asked looking down at me. I looked up at Neela who was shaking her eyes no.

"Why would I want to leave?" I asked. She smiled at me and DK nodded with the answer. They took us to our cars. Morimoto opened the door for me and I got in. I wasn't mad at him I was more hurt that he chose that girl over me.

"You're not talking," he said amused by it.

"Did you want me to say something?" I asked. It whipped the smirk off his face.

"Watch how you speak to me," he said. It was a little threatening. I nodded and didn't know what to say. We pulled up to what looked like an old school club. I got out and was going to walk inside when I realized Morimoto wasn't walking with me. He was leaning against his car. I walked back over to him and he put his hands on my hips.

"I want to explain something to you," he said. I could tell he was angry. I nodded and took a step into him which made him smile slightly. "I am a very important person and I like you. You have to keep respect at all times and know who you are dealing with," he said ending in almost a threat.

"I get it," I agreed. He smiled and leaned in kissing me. I know it sounds crazy but I like Morimoto; he makes me feel special and I am new and was in no position to turn down friends. The club was not like a party hard club. It was nicely furnished and the dance area wasn't the entire room, there were VIP areas with velvet ropes and guards standing at them. The music was good though and I did want to dance. Not ten seconds later was there a girl pulling on Morimoto, I saw him grin at her.

"Dance with me," I said pulling him close to me. He agreed and started grinding with me. After a few songs he pulled me over to a VIP area and the guard let us pass. The guard called back to Morimoto and there were two half dressed girls behind the rope who clearly wanted to join us. Morimoto looked down at me and then said no to the guard. I smiled and sat on the red couch. He came and joined me after getting some kind of alcohol. I could tell he was getting bored and his eyes began to wander.

"Hey," I said sliding so I was more on his lap. He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"You called?" he asked kissing my neck.

"Thanks for bringing me here tonight it was fun," I said. I leaned forward and kissed him for a minute. "But I need to get home soon," I said biting my lip. I was happy when he smirked. I didn't want him getting angry. He pulled me up and led me to the exit. My feet were killing me by now so walking was a problem. Morimoto noticed and stopped me.

"May I?" he asked. I nodded and he swiftly picked me up in a cradle. I couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't a bad guy at all. Does a bad guy carry you to the car? I think not. He dropped me off right outside my door. He kissed me one last time before leaving. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N**

**I got really great feedback so that was great here is the next part let me know if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Things couldn't be better for me. It has been a month since I moved here and I had the best friends a sexy boyfriend who took really good care of me and was passing all my Japanese classes. While at school I spent most of my time with Neela, Sean and Twink. Occasionally Morimoto would get annoyed with it and demand I be with him, which I didn't mind. It was hard having my two groups hate each other, and Morimoto's friends definitely didn't like me. They saw me as a gijian still. Today was Wednesday and that meant Morimoto had work and I would head over to Han's garage with Neela. I loved seeing Han it seemed he always knew how to make me smile

"Ray," Morimoto yelled from across the hallway. Neela glared at him and grabbed my arm.

"It's Wednesday," she said with a pleading face. We loved Wednesday's because it meant no boyfriend drama; she especially liked it because it was all Sean all the time. It was only a matter of time before she left Takashi for Sean.

"He probably just wants to say goodbye," I assured her.

"Well hurry Han will be missing you," she teased. I rolled my eyes and headed down the hall. Neela had it in her head that Han and I had a thing but we didn't. Han wasn't into school girls, otherwise I might think about it. Han was damn sexy but I liked Morimoto and he wouldn't let me get with Han.

"Hi," I said cheerfully. He grabbed me and kissed me intensely for a second. I had to push him back slightly; we had gotten in trouble for kissing in the hallways before. It was against school rules and I didn't like the publicity of it.

"I don't want you going over to Han's today," he ordered.

"Why?" I asked surprised. He looked at me irritated; he hated when I questioned him. "Did Han do something?"

"It's the cowboy," he said. I followed his glance over my shoulder and saw Neela laughing with Sean. Things had become very flirty with them lately.

"Okay," I agreed. He smirked and kissed me again.

"I will take you home," he said putting his arm around me and walking me in the opposite direction.

"Morimoto what are you doing it's girls day," Neela said running over to us. He glared at her and said something in Japanese. From my basic understanding it was something about her being an idiot and something, something Takashi.

She smiled though and it surprised me, "We are going shopping until tonight, Takashi said it was fine," she said grabbing my arm. Morimoto looked at her for a long moment before releasing me. "We will see you boys tonight," she said spinning me back around. I knew he was mad but Neela seemed to have it handled.

"We are going shopping?" I asked confused. She laughed and Sean was waiting for us in the parking lot.

"We are going to Han's," she said sliding into the passenger's seat. Sean's car was only two seats so Neela and I always awkwardly shared. She had a really nice car but she never drove it to school. I didn't want to tell Sean that Morimoto didn't want us around him so I just agreed. We made it to Han's and I was on edge until I saw him.

"There's my sunshine," Han said walking over to me. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Han stopped calling me Ray two weeks about.

"Must you call me that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You are my rays of sunshine," he repeated. We had this conversation before; he loved how clever he had been with it. To be honest I didn't mind I just liked teasing him. Neela and Sean went straight to cuddling on the couch, where they supposedly did homework but it never looked that way.

"Can I help?" I asked. I loved helping Han work on cars it made me feel useful. He agreed and showed me the car he was working on. After an hour my uniform was stained and I was tired. I crashed on the couch with Han flipping on the small T.V.

"Morimoto didn't want me over here today," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Why's that?" he asked draping his arm over me.

"I guess Takashi doesn't like Neela being around Sean anymore and Morimoto does whatever Takashi orders," I said with a sigh.

"Why are you even with him?" Han asked keeping his normal casual tone.

"He treats me well and makes me feel special," I replied. There was a loud screech from the ground level, I glanced over the loft and saw Takashi and Morimoto and some of their friends. Han got up and casually made his way down stairs.

"Welcome brother," he said all smiles. Takashi brushed past him and went straight for Sean. He punched him square in jaw. I was shocked and suddenly worried. Neela was yelling at him in Japanese and he eventually stopped hitting Sean. I had made my way down the stairs to see what was happening and that's when Morimoto saw me. He looked enraged. He walked over and stopped inches from me.

"Get in the car," he ordered. I nodded and walked straight over. I glanced at Han who had his usual carefree look on. It hurt that he didn't even seem worried for me or Neela or Sean for that matter who was bleeding on the floor.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled once he peeled out of the garage. He didn't respond, didn't even look at me. I sat in the quiet and could practically see his anger building. He got to the sketchy alley where his office was. He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to his office. He slammed the door and finally looked at me. I wasn't sure what to say and before I could think he hit me. A forceful slap to the face; I instinctually grabbed my cheek and started crying. He roughly grabbed my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"Why were you there?" he asked. I just shook my head not able to speak. He backed me into a wall and more tears poured down my face. "Answer me," he demeaned.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. He raised his hand up to hit me again and all I could think to do was close my eyes. After a second I opened my eyes again to see he had a smirk on his face.

"I believe you," he said dropping his hands down to my waist. He let me off the wall and pulled me over to his chair. I ended up on his lap. "We all make mistakes right?" he asked stroking my leg.

"Right," I mumbled. He smiled and kissed me before gesturing for me to get up. I stood and he wrapped his arms around my waist behind me. He kissed my neck before releasing me.

"Let's get you home then," he said opening the door for me. I stepped out and waited for him to lead. Neela stepped out of the door just ahead of me. She looked over to me and then back at Takashi behind her. She whispered something to him and he nodded.

"Morimoto give them a moment," Takashi ordered. Morimoto nodded and headed down the hall with Takashi. Neela hugged me tightly, before covering her mouth with her hand.

"He hit you?" she asked shocked. I nodded and started crying again. Apparently my face had a bruise. "Ray we need to get you out of here," she said looking down the hall to the guys. They were talking and laughing.

"Its fine he's taking me home," I said.

"I'm so sorry Ray, it is all my fault," she said.

"Neela iza!" Takashi called. She stiffened before turning to look at him. She grabbed my arm and pulled me with her.

"Let me take her home, she doesn't belong here with us," Neela said. Her face was pleading.

"She belongs as much as you do gijian," Morimoto said. Takashi looked at him with a warning glance. He nodded his head slightly.

"Don't worry they are joining us for dinner," Takashi said. I looked up at him confused before just nodding I didn't really care at this point what else could happen. "See you tonight," he said before walking out with Neela behind him. Morimoto put his arm around me and led me to his car. He opened my door and drove me home.

"Take a shower, put on a nice dress and tell your father you are staying with Neela tonight," he ordered. "I will be back in one hour."

"What kind of dress?" I asked. He laughed and leaned over kissing me.

"Nothing too short you will be meeting important people," he said. I nodded and got out. "Ray," he called from the open window. I turned to see him tapping his watch. "One hour." I nodded and ran upstairs.

"Hey you are home early for once," my dad greeted. "What happened to you?" He asked taking a closer look at me.

"I was helping Neela work on her car and things got messy," I said referring to my uniform.

"What about your face?" he asked walking over to me.

"Smacked myself in the face with a tool, cars are just not my thing," I said forcing a laugh. He laughed and nodded, the one thing my dad would believe is me hurting myself when handling tools.

"Is it cool if I go out to dinner with Neela and her family then just crash at her place?" I asked.

"I suppose so; you know if you ever wanted to hang out here it wouldn't be such a bad idea. It would be nice to meet some of your friends," he chided.

"Yeah I will work on that," I said jumping into the shower. An hour later I had a dark purple dress on that was tight fitting around my chest and then layer by layer flowed out just above my knees. I had on black simple heels and curled my hair. With new makeup you couldn't even see the bruise anymore.

"I thought you were going to dinner not prom," my dad joked.

"You know how these Japanese families are… very prestigious. I want to make a good impression," I explained. He nodded and gave me money. I knew I wouldn't need it, Morimoto paid for everything we did and got insulted if I even offered.

"Alright have fun see you tomorrow," he said as I headed out. I was a few minutes late and Morimoto was leaning against his car waiting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I said worried he would be mad. He just smiled and twirled me around in a hug. I laughed and exhaled a breath. I loved when he was like this, it made me feel like the most special person in the world.

"It's a little long for my taste," he said playing with the hem of my dress. "But you look perfect," he added kissing me and placing me back on my feet. He grabbed my overnight bag and put it in the trunk. He opened my door and I got in. The restaurant was a very old school place. There were two large men standing outside the front door. Guys in nice suits were smoking cigars out front. It made me realize Morimoto wasn't wearing his usual leather jacket. He had on black jeans and a blazer. I got out of the car and waited for him.

"You are missing something," he said stepping in front of me. I glanced down at myself and looked back at him confused. He pulled out a black box and opened it for me. Inside was a gold bracelet with a dragon charm on it. It was the first real jewelry I have ever gotten.

"It is so beautiful," I said in shock.

"Only the best for you," he said putting it around my wrist.

"You are the best," I said kissing him. He tucked me under his arm and walked us inside. The place was furnished with regal red and gold couches and chairs. It was full of beautiful women and important looking guys. I saw Neela at a large round booth with Takashi, three older men and Han. I took a step to get to Han but Morimoto stopped me. He was glaring at me.

"Sorry," I whispered, stepping back in stride with him. He nodded and let it go. Neela was wearing a slinky red dress that looked amazing on her. She stood and hugged me when we reached them. She kissed Morimoto on the cheek and I did the same with Takashi and Han. Morimoto introduced me to the three new men. One of which was Kamata, basically boss of all bosses in this business. I smiled at all of them and then took a seat next to Morimoto.

"You look very nice sunshine," Han said from across the table. I blushed and nodded. Everyone stared at us.

"Sunshine?" Takashi asked with a laugh. He translated it for his confused counterparts. They clearly spoke no English. One of them smiled.

"Just a nickname," I explained. The rest of dinner went well. I didn't say much and no one tried to talk to me. Everything was said in Japanese so I barely knew what was being talked about. There was a lot of drinking and laughing.

"What is this?" Neela asked grabbing the dangling charm of my bracelet.

"Morimoto just gave it to me, isn't it stunning," I asked proudly. Morimoto said something to the wondering stares and they all congratulated him on the expensive gift. At least I think that's what they said.

"You are very lucky," she said but it didn't sound like she believed it. Kamata said something and things became quiet as everyone listened.

"Let's go get a drink at the bar," Neela suggested. All of the men stood as we left the table.

"What just happened?" I asked confused.

"Kamata doesn't like to talk business around women," she explained. "What are you doing accepting a gift like that from Morimoto? Aren't you going to end it?" she asked in a lower tone.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Ray he hit you," she said accepting the drink from the bartender.

"He didn't mean to alright it was a onetime thing," I said. "What am I supposed to do? He cares about me."

"Han cares about you too," she said. I glanced at Han automatically and he caught me and smiled. I grinned and looked away.

"That's ridiculous," I said.

"Ray he calls you the sunshine of his day," she pointed out.

"It's just a stupid nickname," I said. "When you end up with Sean I will consider that." She smiled and looked away from the table.

"Don't tempt me." We both laughed and waited for the men to finish talking. I knew Neela wanted to be with Sean but Takashi was not the kind of man you walked away from and he was never letting her go. I knew soon it would be the same for Morimoto and me but I wanted to be with him. Han was a player with good looks and a flirty personality who was too casual to care.

"They like you," Neela mentioned. "They approve that Morimoto has picked you to bring tonight," she said. "It was a risky choice."

"Ray iza," Morimoto called. That meant he wanted me to come now. I walked over to him and he immediately kissed my cheek. "Say goodbye," he whispered in my ear. I leaned over and kissed everyone on the cheek and said thank you. They laughed at my terrible pronunciation and smiled. I took Morimoto's hand and he led us out. Neela was saying goodbye to everyone as well, the night must be over. The cool air was refreshing when we made it out of the small room. Morimoto surprised me by picking me up and spinning me around.

"It went perfect they thought you were beautiful," he said. I smiled and kissed him. He pressed me against his car and forced my lips apart. I felt the excitement and it made me smile.

"Morimoto," Takashi called from the door. "This is not some club take it somewhere else," he said sharply. Morimoto straightened up and smoothed his jacket. I blushed and hid my face in his chest. He opened the door for me and I slid in. He exchanged a few words with DK and then got in the car with a smile.

"Was tonight about you?" I asked as he sped through the streets.

"It was about showing the bosses I'm not just some kid and it worked. Now I can make the big money like Takashi," he said.

"That's great," I said. We pulled up to an apartment building and he grabbed my bag out of the trunk. He led me up to the third floor where I was led into a small loft. It was basically furnished but nice. I liked it and it fit him. I saw the video game console hooked up to the flat screen and smiled. No matter what he said or did Morimoto and I, were just a couple of kids. I could tell he was excited and I knew what he expected to happen next.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said bringing his lips to mine. I suddenly became nervous because I was a virgin. He grabbed the zipper on the back of my dress and started pulling it down. I reached back and stopped him.

"Wait I've never…" I started but he stopped me with another kiss.

"I am going to take care of you," he said. His face was only millimeters from mine. We were both breathing heavy and I could tell he was talking about a lot more than sex with his words.

"Okay," I agreed. I closed the gap and pulled off his shirt as he yanked the zipper down my dress. I hear fabric rip but was too busy to see whose it was. We stumbled into the bedroom and Morimoto showed me just how talented he was.

**A/N**

**Well things are getting serious for Ray what do you think of Morimoto? Does he care about her or is she just another pretty face? Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up and was sore! I heard this is how you were supposed to feel but I had no idea my whole body would hurt. I thought last night went well; I enjoyed it despite the pain. It sounds slutty but I'm an adult and if I want to have sex then I will! I rolled over and the bed was empty next to me. I sat up unsure of how to proceed. School started in an hour but was I going?

"Good morning Ray," Morimoto said walking into the bedroom. He was shirtless wearing only gray sweatpants. I smiled I couldn't help but smile when I saw a hot man with a killer body. Six packs were a weakness of mine and the tattoo helped a lot.

"Are we going to school?" I asked, after I stopped staring. He smiled and climbed into bed with me. I pulled the covers; covering myself I knew it was stupid to feel self conscious at this point but I did. He laughed and pulled out a gray shirt from the nightstand. I smiled and put it on.

"How do you feel?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm sore," I admitted, blushing. He laughed and pulled me on top of him. I rested my head on his shoulder and laughed. We sat there for a moment before I felt him get bored. I rolled off of him and he hoped up.

"The shower is through there," he said motioning to the door in the corner.

"What about my uniform?" I asked. I didn't bring one because I assumed I wouldn't be at school today but alas I was wrong.

"I have an extra," he informed me. After I thought about why Morimoto had an extra school girl uniform I felt a little awkward. He slept with so many school girls he had extra uniforms for these types of mornings. I got out of bed and walked over to him. The shirt was just long enough to cover my ass.

"I like this," I said, tracing my fingers along the dragon's tail down his abdomen.

"Let's get you one," he said wrapping his arms around my lower waist.

"My dad would freak if I got a tattoo and I already have a dragon," I said holding up my wrist to show the dangling charm. "Well I have two actually." He looked confused and I leaned up kissing him. I felt the smile under my lips. After a heated few minutes he pulled back slightly.

"Get ready we need to leave soon," he said with a smile. I nodded and turned for the shower grabbing my bag out of the corner. An hour later we were out the door heading for school. We arrived 13 minutes late and walking into class was super awkward. I felt like everyone knew I had sex last night. I took my seat next to Neela and tried to calm down.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah just had a late start," I said casually. She accepted the answer and turned to listen. I was having a hard time focusing. The bell rang and I sprung up.

"You seem jittery today," Sean noticed. He casually put his hand on Neela's lower back. It made me wonder just how long it would be till Neela left Takashi.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, out late and all."

"Stop dating that jerk and you wouldn't have that problem, Han would get you home on time," Twink grinned.

"He would be too busy to get me home. All those models around occupying his time," I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on Ray you would be happy if you left that loser boyfriend of yours," Sean added.

"Who says I'm not happy now?" I asked getting a little defensive. It wasn't a secret that they hated Morimoto and for that matter DK, but they were nothing but great to me.

"There are just so many better guys for you to be with," Neela said. I didn't like her talking bad about Morimoto; they were supposed to be friends even though he didn't exactly like her DK would be furious if they talked poorly of each other.

"Stop it!" I hissed turning to face the board. They all left it alone and pretended to listen. I started playing with the little dragon charm around my wrist and waited for class to end.

"You know we just worry about you," Twink said when we walked to our lockers in silence.

"I do know that, sorry I snapped."

"We just don't see what you must see," Sean said.

"It's hard to explain," I agreed smiling at them. I knew he was a bad guy but not to me. Sure he wasn't the perfect boyfriend but he made me happy. Han made me happy too but nothing would ever happen while I was 'just a school girl'.

"Ray!" I turned and saw Morimoto with all this friends walking over to us. It was rare for him to talk to me with everyone of our groups around. I also noticed Neela brush Sean's hand away from her and it made me roll my eyes. I could tell he was hostile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. He grabbed my arm and yanked me away from everyone.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sean asked stepping in to break Morimoto's grip. I saw the red mark and it did sting. I had no idea why he was being so aggressive.

"Watch yourself cowboy," Morimoto warned. I was suddenly worried, I could tell Morimoto was about to snap.

"Sean," Neela called from behind me. It was her worried voice. I saw the debate on Sean's face but he nodded and walked a few steps away towards Neela. Every one of our friends was watching closely now. I watched as Morimoto tried to calm down a little. I put out my hand; he smirked and grabbed it pulling me down the hall. No one followed, they had started heading towards their classes.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he stopped us outside the stairs.

"You need to leave for the day," he said not releasing my hand.

"Leave school?" I asked.

"Yes school!" He said raising his voice.

"Don't snap at me," I said pulling my hand out of his. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs till we were on the roof parking lot. He glared at me for a long moment slowly becoming angrier.

"Sorry," I mumbled. His grip became tighter around my arm. I took a step into him and rested my head on his shoulder. He released my arm and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"You need to leave school for the day," He said.

"Why?" I asked looking up at him.

"Ray just do it," he said becoming frustrated again. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Okay is there anywhere you want me to go?" I asked. He smirked and shook his head.

"Go shopping, go to lunch, or go home. Whatever you want to do," he said leaning down and kissing me. I pulled him close to me and his hands tightened around my waist. "Take this," he said releasing me. It was a black credit card with his name on it.

"I can't use it, it has your name not mine," I said looking at it.

"No one will question you," he assured me. "I have to go to class, I will see you tonight," he said kissing me once more. He spun me around and there was a black sleek car waiting. He walked over and opened the door for me. I grabbed onto his suspenders and he smirked.

"Can I spend the night again?" I whispered. His hands were playing with the hem of my skirt and when I said that they moved to my legs and he didn't stop till his hands were playing with my lacy thong, below my hip. I quickly glanced around to make sure no one else was watching.

"Move in with me," he said kissing my neck. I felt chills and felt my face start burning. I wasn't sure how to respond. He kissed my lips before moving his hand down my thigh eventually releasing me. "Leave," he ordered with a smirk. I slid into the passenger seat and he closed the door for me heading back to class.

"You two are children." I almost jumped out of my seat when I saw DK was driving. He laughed and turned onto the street. "Home?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I didn't say anything the rest of the ride, mostly because I was too embarrassed and didn't want to say anything stupid at this point.

"Goodbye Ray," DK smirked.

"I'm really sorry you saw that, I had no idea you were driving," I said stepping out of the car. He just smiled and I basically ran up the stairs. I quickly changed out of my uniform and called a taxi. I went to lunch and bought a new outfit to wear. I didn't want to spend a bunch of Morimoto's money because I honestly had no idea how much he had. I still had hours before I would see Morimoto or anyone else from school so I headed over to Han's. He was up on the overhang watching his small television, eating gummy bears.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I asked blocking his view. He smiled when he saw me. "I see when no one is around to watch you just drop all your work and do nothing," I teased.

"What about you? I see a scandalously dressed school girl ditching class," he accused. I blushed and rolled my eyes. I was wearing white shorts and a gray cut off shirt.

"We are quite a pair," I agreed.

"Come join me," he said patting the sofa next to him. I collapsed on top of him and he put his arm around me.

"I'm so tired," I said closing my eyes, resting my head on his chest.

"Is that why you ditched school today?" he asked stroking my hair.

"No, Morimoto made me leave. He wouldn't tell me why but just said I had to leave. I've learned not to question him when he gives orders. He gets very hostile and it's easier to just agree."

"Sounds fun," Han said casually.

"Hey do you have any sour candy?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"No I don't like sour," he chuckled.

"Mmkay you should work on that," I said not really listening. His body heat was overwhelming.

"Are you falling asleep on me baby Ray sunshine?" he asked.

"I'm trying to," I mumbled. He pulled me more onto his lap which was hella more comfortable and I was asleep before I knew it.

…

I was woken up by a gentle shaking. I rubbed my eyes and saw Neela leaning over me. "Ray we need to leave!" She said urgently.

"What time is it?" I asked confused. I looked around and frowned Han was no longer under me.

"Ray please, get up, I'll explain in the car. Come on," she said yanking me up. I stood and something fell off me. I picked up the package and realized it was a brand new pack of sour gummy bears. I smiled and tucked them into my pocket. I stumbled down the stairs with Neela pulling me, but I saw Twink had a swollen face and I stopped.

"Twink are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said jerking away from my hand.

"What did I do?" I asked a little offended.

"It was Morimoto, today at lunch," Sean said.

"What? That's why he made me leave! He knew I wouldn't let him do that. Twink I'm so sorry," I said hugging him. I felt him laugh and he twirled me in a circle.

"It's alright girl, how could I ever stay mad at you?" He said releasing me.

"How can you hate the sun?" Han said coming out of the back room.

"Thank you for the candy," I said hugging him. He just smirked; I stared at him for a minute before I heard tires screech. My gaze was broken and I saw DK and Morimoto's cars. Han had kept his hand on my lower back and it made me feel secure. DK was headed straight for Sean but Neela got in his way. They started arguing and I could tell she was begging him to leave. He shoved past her and took a cheap shot at Sean. Twink tried to help but Morimoto had his number. I flinched and took a step to stop him but Han gently put his arm around my waist to stop me. Morimoto seemed to notice and stopped hitting Twink.

"Ray, get in the car," he ordered walking over to me. Han and he exchanged a few words that were too fast for me to understand. Han took his hand off of me but he did it very slowly dragging his fingertips across my exposed stomach. Morimoto noticed that too and yanked me away from Han.

"What are you doing? Why are you fighting with Twink?" I asked. Neela was screaming at Takashi and he stopped when she began crying. He wrapped his arm around her and walked her towards his car. He put her in before walking over and talking with Han. They both seemed very hostile. When I reached Morimoto's car he shoved me the last few steps and I lost my balance and fell. I glanced up and Han tried to get to me but Takashi put his hand out to stop him. I just started crying. Morimoto didn't move until Takashi yelled over at him. He bent down and picked me up off the ground before placing me gently in the car. He got in and swerved out angrily. I refused to look at him and I stopped crying. I knew he was angry and I was hurt and a little frightened. After about ten minutes he put his hand on my thigh. I jerked away and looked over to him. He slapped my leg; it was so hard you could see his entire hand in the red mark. I cringed but tried my best not to react. I tilted my legs so they were toward him and not the window. He put his hand back on my leg and we continued to crews.

"Don't you ever pull away from me," he warned. I nodded and continued to stare out the window. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he yelled. It scared me so I jumped a little. I looked over to him and he was seething.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Not yet you're not," he replied. I felt my heart skip a beat and was suddenly very concerned. He took his hand off of me to shift and kept it on the stick shift the rest of the way. I was trying to remain calm but prepare myself or whatever he had planned. We pulled up to his apartment and I started breathing faster.

"Please Morimoto I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull away. I won't do it again, I promise. Please," I begged. Whatever he was going to do to make me sorry I knew was going to hurt.

"Get out of the car," he ordered, stepping out himself. I got out slowly and waited for him to give me further instruction. He walked over to me and put his hands on my stomach. He had a tight grip but slowly his hands began to wander up my shirt, it was very uncomfortable, he was being rough and I wanted to pull away. He moved my bra strap off my shoulder and pulled it down slightly moving his hands all over me.

"Tell me when to stop," he dared. I knew I wouldn't be able to do that and I couldn't jerk away, he was testing me. He smirked and moved his hands to my shorts. He slowly undid the button and looked at me. I did my best to smile but it was hard. It was dark out and we were kinda in a secluded space but I mean we were outside an apartment complex. He started moving my lace thong across his hand.

"Do you want me to stop?" he challenged. I could tell he was still hostile. The only thing I wanted in this world right now was for him to stop.

"Only if you want to," I breathed. He moved his hand over my sweet spot, only the thin lace fabric separated us. He was applying too much pressure, it almost hurt. He slowly curled his hand and then released, over and over again and this time it did hurt. He was being too aggressive about it, but I imagined that was the point. My body would jerk away sometimes but I couldn't help it and always returned back to my original spot.

"Whose girlfriend are you?" he asked. His hand didn't get any lighter, and it was becoming more and more difficult to stand still.

"Yours," I replied.

"And what does that mean?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said afraid if I gave the wrong answer it would be worst. His hand stopped moving but he didn't release me. He looked at me for a long moment.

"If I want to put my hands on you… any part of you" he added curling his hand extra hard against me. The pain was outstanding but I didn't move. "I will, and you will allow me to." His voice was chilling and it sounded like a threat.

"You're right," I mumbled. He released all the pressure and moved his hand to my stomach. I let out a breath and relaxed slightly.

"Are you sure you understand?" He asked. Now that I wasn't so uncomfortable I was able to think a little clearer.

"You can put your hands wherever you want," I said putting my arms around his neck. His anger disappeared almost before my eyes. He kissed me intensely for a moment before turning me towards his apartment.

"I'm very impressed with you," he said when I walked inside. I had buttoned my shorts and fixed my bra.

"Having your hands on me isn't really a punishment," I said slyly. I knew I could get him over this quickly now. All I wanted to do was leave and go curl up next to Han who only had gentle hands for me. He walked over to me and rested his hands on my ass.

"I'll be sure to remember that next time you screw up," he said glaring at me. I swallowed hard and just smiled. He kissed me before stripping out of his clothes. "Start the shower I'll join you in a minute," he said pushing me towards the bathroom. I rolled my eyes but pulled off my clothes happy I could at least scrub myself.

**A/N**

**Please don't hate me! I know it has been forever but I wasn't sure what to do next but now I've got a plan! Please review with ideas though I love adding them in when possible! I'll be better! **


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after I was feeling very uncomfortable lying next to Morimoto. I stared at the ceiling evaluating everything. School was the last place I wanted to be today. Morimoto was still asleep since it was only 5 am, I just couldn't seem to shut my mind off and fall back asleep. Eventually I got up and got in the shower. By the time I was out and dressed I heard Morimoto move. He sat up slowly and evaluated me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I would get an early start," I stated. There was a long pause and suddenly I felt uncomfortable. "Is that okay?" I asked.

"Come here," he demanded. I walked over to him unsure of what he was feeling. I stopped right beside his bed and was relieved when he smiled. He stood up causing me to step back and wrapped his arms around me. I could never stop myself from staring at his unbelievable abs, which always caused me to smile. He kissed me just for a second before releasing me.

"You look very sexy this morning, not going to school?" he asked, evaluating my outfit. I had pulled on some black leather shorts he had bought me, and a white tank top.

"No, I was planning on just taking a personal day. Maybe do some shopping go to lunch. Catch up on my homework. School just doesn't seem too important today."

"Turning into a rebel?" he smirked. I couldn't help but laugh. "I want you to feel comfortable here," he said, after a long moment of silence. His tone was very serious. "I want you close to me as often as possible. You don't have to leave early in the mornings… and we can even cuddle."

The last part of his sentence was a stretch for him I could tell it was not something he liked doing and we had never really done it. I would lie across him on the couch but that was about it.

It felt amazing hearing him say that, he would do things like this all the time. Come out of nowhere and surprise me with these moments of intimacy. It really showed me he cared and despite his aggressive flaws and ways of handling my "misbehaviors" I did really care about him.

"You still need to listen to me though," he said, smacking my ass lightly and turning me away from him. I couldn't help but laugh. He was always doing things like that to show he was always in control.

"Hey," I said, walking back over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him for a very long time. He squeezed me tightly and made it very difficult for me to pull back. "Can I ask for something?"

He looked at me surprised. I had never really asked for a material thing before as I was not that kind of girl, but he wanted me to feel comfortable around here and the more we were together the more comfortable I was becoming asking for things and being open.

"You may ask," he said skeptically.

"Will you get an extra pillow?" He only had two on his bed one for him and one for me, but I liked to sleep holding onto something and since he was not really into physical contact besides sex in the bedroom I wanted a pillow to hug in my sleep as that is what I had done my entire life.

He walked over to his bedside table and pulled out his wallet and dropped his black card on the floor in front of me. I looked at him confused, why he had dropped it on the floor rather than hand it to me.

"I have a problem," he grinned. I realized he was making a crude remark about his early morning sexual frustrations. I rolled my eyes still unsure of why the card was thrown on the ground. "If you would be so kind," he said walking over to me and undoing my shorts. He slowly let them slide off my hips before tracing kissed up my stomach before pulling my shirt off leaving me standing in just my underwear.

"Now I want you to turn around," he ordered. I listened very tentatively. "Go ahead and pick up the card… very slowly." I couldn't help but start laughing. I did as he said and felt the fabric of his shorts press against my ass. It was amusing; I loved when Morimoto was silly like this. I stood up and twirled so I could kiss him.

"Look at the card," he said, puling away from me and heading towards the bathroom. I heard him turn the shower on before looking at his black card. It wasn't what I was expecting, it didn't have his name on it… it had mine. I watched as he walked back out to me.

"This has my name on it," I stuttered in shock. He slid his hands past my lacy thong and grabbed onto my ass pulling me closer.

"It is tied to my account, it should get you anything you need. Food, new clothes, new lace," he said snapping my lace against my thigh. "Anything like that it is yours, anything more and you will ask. Do you understand?"

"YES!" I was so excited, not for the card but for the amount of trust Morimoto was showing me he had in me. I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around him knocking us onto the bed, I kissed him for a long time and began to slide off his shorts but he stopped me. I looked at him confused.

"I didn't do this for sex," he said. "I can have that any time I want," he said pinning me to the bed and kissing the center of my chest. "You will be grateful tonight, in every way, do you understand?" he asked.

I couldn't stop smiling and just nodded. "Thank you," I said leaning up and kissing him.

"Now get out," he said allowing me up. I watched him head to the bathroom. He closed the door and it gave me time to get dressed and head out for the day. I felt on top of the world, the incident from last night seemed like a distant memory. I did some shopping and cleaned the apartment a little before heading over to Han's. It seemed I always ended up there, and I wanted to see him before everyone was off of school. Things felt more natural when we were alone.

"There is my beautiful sunshine," Han greeted as I walked over to him. He had his head in an engine but as soon as he saw me coming he closed the hood and gave me a hug.

"So you survived last night?" he asked. The events came flooding back to me. How DK and Morimoto had hurt my friends and I had no idea why. Morimoto making me leave school so he could hurt Twink. I just shook my head shaking away the memories.

"You could say so," I agreed.

"I was worried I wouldn't be seeing you around here for awhile," Han said, pulling me over to the couch and turning on the TV.

"You don't have to stop working."

"It's time for my lunch break anyway," he smirked.

My early morning wakeup hit me out of nowhere. I rested my head on Han's chest and began to doze off. I always seemed to be falling asleep here, but I was just so at ease with Han I couldn't help it.

"Come here baby girl," he said picking me up and walking me into the back room. I started laughing as he tickled my sides before placing me down on his bed. "You are ticklish?" he asked.

I shook my head but he didn't believe me. He tickled my sides for a few moments before I begged for mercy. He crashed down next to me and I crawled over to him.

"Why are we back here?" I asked.

"You always fall asleep on me on the couch, I figure if you need a nap the bed will be much more comfortable." I propped myself onto my elbows so I could look at him. "That is very nice of you," I said, kissing him on the cheek before settling my head on his chest again. It did feel kinda weird being in his bedroom but Han and I had become so close, the feeling quickly faded. Before I knew it I had dozed off.

"Sunshine," I heard, through my sleepy fog. I rubbed my eyes and saw Han. I smiled and sat up next to him. "The school brats will be here soon and I need to get back to work." I nodded and plopped out of bed following him downstairs.

"Here," he handed me a tool and gestured for me to stand next to him. He allowed me to turn a few things but I eventually got bored. Luckily Neela walked in and I walked over to her. She looked at me concerned.

"What happened to you last night? Why weren't you at school?" she asked.

"Last night was fine, Morimoto took me home and we slept it off." I noticed Han look over at us when I said Morimoto's name. "And I just didn't feel like going to school today."

"So you have just been here all day?" she grinned. I laughed and shook my head explaining my activates for the day.  
>"So he didn't hurt you after what happened yesterday?" Neela asked looking me over really quickly.<p>

I thought back to Morimoto's unusual and very personal punishment last night and just frowned at her.

"You need to stay away from him," she said.

Sean and the rest of the guys walked in and I could see Twink was still bruised up form his encounter with Morimoto, it made me sad to think this guy I cared about could actually be a real monster. I walked away from Neela and gave all the guys a hug. They teased me about skipping school and everything seemed normal. Neela pulled me away from the group a little while later.

"Ray, I'm worried about you," she said.

"You don't need to be, I am fine," I assured her.

"You are in way over your head. Morimoto is going to keep hurting you."

"Does DK ever get rough with you?" I asked. She shook her head and it made me feel worse about the situation.

"Being rough and aggressive is the only way he knows how to be and he will never let you have any power. It is a sign of weakness in his mind."

"Why do you stay with DK?" I asked, turning the tables on her.

"It is complicated," she replied.

"Same for me," I said, frowning at her. She shook her head and was about to continue when Han called me over.

"Come shine some light over here," he said. Neela laughed and I walked over to Han and helped him for a little bit.

"Have a drink," Han said. After everyone had chilled for a while it began to get dark. I had never really drank much alcohol, I had definitely never been drunk before. Morimoto had called me to let me know he had to leave town for the weekend and to keep myself safe and not screw up while he was away. It was good because I needed to spend some time at home. My dad hated how often I was gone.

"Yeah come on Ray! You never drink with us," Sean encouraged. I took the red cup from Han's hand and began drinking it. The first few sips were really nasty and burned going down my throat, but eventually it got easier.

"Don't let me get drunk, please," I said leaning into Han. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple.

"I will take care of you," he whispered.

It could have been the alcohol but it sounded like there was something more behind his words.

"Time for shots Ray!" Neela called from the table. I sprung up and walked over to her excited to try something new. Han stayed on the couch with the guys and opened another beer, I could see him watching me closely but he never said anything.

**A/N I am going to try and keep this story going, any ideas would be great! I am kinda at a loss from where to take it but want to try! Let me know what you all think**


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long before I began to feel dizzy. I found it amusing though. Everything seemed much finnier when I was drunk. It was barely 11pm when I crashed next to Han on the couch giggling.

"You are such a light weight!" Neela said, from across the room.

I broke out laughing, "Well duhhhhhh," I mocked. Everyone was laughing at me.

"Come on one more drink," Neela said grabbing my arm pulling me off the couch. Han stood up and grabbed my arm before I could reach the table.

"Probably not a good idea Neela."

"Come on Han, when did you get so stiff?" Sean asked. It seemed everyone was letting lose tonight. It was Friday after all. It was clear there would be no racing or even driving for anyone in this garage. Earl and his girlfriend had even joined our little party. I twirled around and put both of my hands on Han's shoulders to keep myself steady.

"Please, please, please, I promise I'll be good," I begged.

"What are you her dad?" Twink joked.

"Shhhh," I said through giggles. "I've almost convinced him." I whispered as though he couldn't hear me. Han walked me over to Neela and poured a shot glass half full and then a full one next to it. I clapped my hands together and took the full one.

"Switch me," Han said, gently putting the half full one in my hands. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I loved when he smiled at me.

"To Tokyo!" Neela shouted her accent coming in really thick. Everyone laughed and took a drink of whatever they had in their hands.

Ten minutes after everyone drank someone turned on some music and we all started dancing and joking around. I felt amazing. Not a care in the world. I walked over to one of the vodka bottles and as soon as I toughed it I felt a hand grip around mine. I turned and saw Han smiling down at me.

"I don't want this feeling to go away," I said, all smiles.

"Dance with me," he replied pulling me away from the table.

"Yay! I love dancing."

He pulled me into him and I swayed around in front of him. I leaned my head onto his chest and closed my eyes.

"Bed time, sunshine," Han said supporting most of my weight. I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Were gonna grab a bunk," I heard Sean say.

As soon as I hit the bed my eyes opened and I started laughing. "Why is it bed time?" I asked.

"I'm just tired, I hope you don't mind?" Han said, grinning at me. It took me a moment to sit up before shaking my head.

"Can you take my clothes off?" I asked, lying back down. I felt Han wiggle my shorts off and then he easily pulled my shirt over my head. I crawled under the covers and balled up suddenly not feeling very well. The lights clicked off and I felt Han next to me. He pulled me into his arms, I turned so I was facing him and put my arms out pushing myself away from him.

"What's wrong sunshine?" he asked, with a laugh. "You don't like me anymore?"

"You don't like school girls," I said, wrinkling my nose at him.

"You are not just a school girl." He ran his hands down my body and my legs leaving a trail of goose bumps where his hands touched my skin. I reached out for him and he pulled me close. It took all my focus and balance to crawl so I was on top of him, lying on my stomach. I started kissing his neck and he instantly rolled me onto the bed.

"You don't like me?" I asked, frowning.

"You are drunk little girl. It is time for bed." I looked at him and thought for a moment.

"Can I kiss you when I'm not drunk?" I slurred.

"You can do whatever you want."

"You're not going to hurt me?" I asked.

"I care about you why would I hurt you?" he asked.

"Morimoto hurts me and he cares about me." I closed my eyes and things became more and more distant. I could tell Han was talking but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I felt around until I found his face and then pulled it to mine kissing him. He pulled me close and forced my mouth apart. I could taste the alcohol on his tongue. It tasted sweet. I pulled closer wanting more.

"You have to stop Ray," Han said, pulling away from me. I rolled onto my side so I was no longer facing him and the last thing I could remember was feeling his hand on my thigh and his chest pressed up against my back.

The sunshine that crept though Han's window seemed to be stinging my head. I tried to sit up but quickly found that made it much worse. I looked next to me and saw Han was wearing lounge pants and no shirt. I had never realized how nice his body was. He has some shallow lines outlining his muscles that were very sexy. I noticed he was drinking coffee and that sounded amazing. I looked under the covers and discovered I was in my underwear not really remembering much of the pervious night.

"Your coffee is over there," Han said, pointing to the small table next to me. I blushed and rolled over to grab it. I carefully sat up pulling the blanket over my exposed body.

"What happened last night?" I asked, still embarrassed.

"You don't remember?" Han asked, laughing. I shook my head and he came and sat down next to me.

"You got drunk, so I brought you in here to sleep."

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"You begged me to take them off of you so you could sleep." My cheeks got even hotter.

"Oh…"

"Then you rolled over and passed out."

"That's all," Han said.

"Well thank you for taking care of me. You are truly amazing." I leaned my head on his shoulder sipping my coffee. He kissed my head and rubbed my back. I set my coffee aside and closed my eyes trying to make the headache stop.

My eyes shot open when the door slammed open. Three Asian men in suits came in pointing guns at Han and I. I felt myself freeze. I had never had a gun pointed at me.

"Jikan wa, watashitachi ga ima, watashitachi no okane ga hoshī appu shite imasu" one of the men yelled.

"Anata no jū o sagete, koko kara demasu. Watashi wa anata ni nani mo karite imasen." Han said keeping his voice calm.

"What is going on?" I whispered to Han. The men began talking too fast I couldn't catch any of it. Han put his hands up and stood up next to the bed.

"She is not with me!" Han yelled. I instantly started crying. One of the men walked over to me and put the gun on my head. The tears poured out of my eyes and I could barely see. The man yelled something at me and it made me jump. I could tell he was upset I wasn't doing anything, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"I need you to get up and walk with that man Ray," Han said, grinding his teeth. I crawled out of bed and followed the man so I was next to him and the door.

"Get dressed baby," Han said. I leaned down and picked up my clothes. I wiggled into my shorts and went to pull my shirt over my head but the man grabbed it from me and tossed it in the corner. Han took a step towards us but one of the other men walked up to him and put the gun to his chest.

"What do I do?" I asked, looking at Han. The man put the gun back on my head and I felt my knees go weak. He whispered something in my ear that I understood as be quiet but it sounded very much like a threat.

"No more talking Ray," Han said. Han began rattling things off and I heard him say Morimoto and Takashi's names. The three men looked at each other but one laughed and swung at Han connecting so hard with his face he lost his balance and fell backwards. I couldn't stop the tears. I took a step towards Han but the man wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back.

"24 hours or she is dead," one of the men said. His accent was so thick I could barely understand him.

"Takashi o oshiete watashi wa kare ga anata ga kanojo o totta mita toki aisatsu shimashita." Han said with a smirk. The man with the gun above him grinded and shot his gun. I screamed but realized he had just shot the floor next to Han. The man grabbed me by my waist and picked me up and started carrying me out.

"Ray, do not talk unless they ask you a question. Be very respectful and do what they tell you even if you don't want to, you will be okay I promise," Han said.

I tried to turn and see him but the man hoisted me forward and shoved me through the door. There were two black cars waiting on the lower level. I looked around and saw no one. The man put me on my feet and pointed towards the car. I walked to the passenger door and got in, I pulled my seatbelt over me and wrapped my arms around myself so I was covered as much as possible. The man put the gun in his jacket and sat next to me in the car. He grinned when he saw me. He pushed my arms down and clicked my seatbelt so it was off of me.

"Down," he said, holding my arms down. I nodded and kept my arms at my side. He had the most disgusting grin on his face, but I was just doing what I was told like Han had warned me. We drove for over an hour before he parked in a garage. The car with the other two men was in front of us. They got out and I looked at the man next to me not sure what to do. I felt exposed in my shorts and bra, but I didn't want to upset the man.

"Out," he said. I opened the door and stepped out waiting for further instructions. I felt a very tiny sense of relief that none of the men had their guns out anymore. He walked around and tapped my ass pointing for me to follow the two men in front of me. I walked behind them and tried to keep the tears at a minimum. I was lead into a dark room that was clearly someone's office. The man I was in the car with sat in one of the chairs and the other two left.

"Sit," he said. I went to sit on one of the other chairs but before I could he stood up and grabbed me by my hair yanking me down to my knees. I screamed and tried to make him let go. He bent down so his face was level with mine.

"Sit here," he said, pointing to the chair he was just in. I nodded and he released me. He sat back in the chair and I stood in front of him very tentatively. I had no desire to sit with him. I went to sit on his lap but he stopped me. He turned me so I was facing him. "Sit now," he ordered. I was confused why he had stopped me the first time. I tried to sit on his lap again but he stopped me and spun me around again. I could tell he was getting annoyed but I didn't understand what he wanted me to do.

He pulled me so I almost fell on him. "Sit now," he demanded. I put my legs on either side of him and he grinned in approval. My chest was in his face now, and it started making sense to me. He pulled me closer to him and started kissing my chest. I pulled away and put my hands on the man's chest to stop him.

"Please don't," I begged.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun and showed it to me. "Don't stop me," he said, pressing the gun into my chest. I nodded. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry," I said, tears rolling down my face. He shoved me off of him and I fell onto the ground hard. "On your knees," he demanded. I got onto my knees and looked down at the floor terrified.

"I'm so sorry, I wont stop you." He bent down and put the gun under my chin raising my face so I was staring at him. He had to be almost forty, and everything about him said creep. Just then the door opened and a new man walked in. He said something to the man who exhaled deeply before walking out. I almost felt relieved before the man looked over to me.

"Don't worry I'll keep her good company." The man said as the older man walked out. His English was much better. I didn't know what to do.

"You can get up," he said. I stood up and didn't move. "Were you having fun with my friend?" he asked. I looked at him not sure how to answer. He laughed and pointed to the desk. "Sit," he ordered. I sat on the edge of the desk and he walked over to me.

"What is your name little girl?" he asked. This man was younger probably 30.

"Ray," I whispered.

"Well Ray, you have a bad choice in men. Han owes us a lot of money, you better hope he likes you enough to pay, I'd hate to put a bullet in that pretty little face of yours," he said stroking my cheek.

"Han is just my friend."

"You sleep with all of your friends?" he asked, laughing. "Do you want to be my friend?" he asked.

"If you're nice to me." He laughed, clearly amused by my answer. I felt a little better being around this man.

"I will be nice to you if you are nice to me okay?" he said. I nodded and he walked over to me, I leaned back instinctively as he got closer.

"Don't be scared of me little girl, if you do what I say I will not hurt you, okay?" he offered. I nodded. "I am going to go get some food are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded and he laughed. "I want you to speak."

"Yes I am hungry."

"Do not move and I will be back, if you misbehave I will have to let my friend babysit you instead, do you want that?" he asked.

"No, please no," I begged. He laughed and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "This will all be over soon, do not move and I will be back.

It felt like two hours before he returned but I didn't dare move a muscle. He walked over to me and sat a bag next to me on the desk.

"You look very sexy sitting there, perched on the desk," he said. I smiled unsure of what to say. "Keep your hands on the desk and I am going to feed you alright?"

"Okay," I agreed. He slowly fed me the food in the bag, I had no idea why he didn't just let me eat it but I kept my hands firmly on the desk not wanting to upset my new friend. When he was finished he smiled at me. "You are a very good listener, Han has trained you well."

"Han is just my friend," I repeated. He was about to speak when the door opened behind him. The man from the car walked in and they started speaking very quickly. I felt like there was something heavy on my chest just being in the room with this man.

"I'm sorry dear, but I have to attend to something, behave for him and you will be alright. Han should be coming for you soon, you better hope at least," he smirked and walked out. Tears began falling when the door closed. The older man grinned and walked over to me.

"Stand," he ordered, his thick accent seemed to have gotten worse I could barley understand. I put my feet gently on the ground and looked up at him. He placed his hands on my hips and turned me around, he pushed my back so I bent over the desk. "Stay," he ordered. I placed my hands on the desk and looked straight ahead. It wasn't too long before he hit me hard on my ass. I tried to keep quiet but it hurt so badly, and it didn't stop. There was a small pause and I couldn't help but turn around and look at him. I put my hands up to stop him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I pleaded. He let me put my hands on his chest and I put him back in the chair we were in before. He sat down and I crawled onto him like before.

"I'm sorry, please I wont stop you." My ass felt like it was on fire. He seemed to be okay with it, he pulled me close and started kissing my chest again. I did everything I could to keep from pulling back, I could feel him growing beneath me and I couldn't help but just cry the entire time. After an eternity he ordered me to stand, he walked over to me and put his hands on my shorts button. Right as he was about to undo them the younger man walked in. He seemed very worried. He started talking to the man who still held my shorts in his hand. The man started getting upset but he released me and grabbed my arm yanking me through the door.

I followed the two men in silence until we reached a larger room. "Stand here and do not move or speak," the younger man ordered. I nodded and stood behind the two of them. Three more men walked in and stood in front of me. I continued to wait but when the door opened again DK walked in with three guys I had never seen before a much older man and Morimoto walked in last. I took a step to get to him but was pushed back. Morimoto yelled when he saw the man touch me. I recognized that the older man with him was Kamata. He spoke in soft words and then the men let me pass. I ran across the room into Morimoto's arms. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. He put me behind him and they continued talking. After a long silence Morimoto turned to me.

"Did they hurt you? Where is your shirt?" he asked, sternly.

"He wouldn't let me put it on, he hit me and kissed me everywhere," I said through tears.

"Who?" he asked.

I pointed to the older man who had been terrorizing me all day. Morimoto pulled out a gun and fired at the man I pointed to. I screamed and closed my eyes. Kamata said something and everyone bowed to him and he walked out. Morimoto pulled me out with him. I was terrified and not sure what was going to happen next. The man was bleeding on the ground and no one moved to help him. I was a complete mess, tears falling and shakes running through my entire body. We got to the cars and everyone went there separate ways to their own cars. Morimoto opened my car door and I just turned to look at him. I latched onto him refusing to let go.

"I'm so sorry, please never leave me. I'm so scared Morimoto I don't know what is going on." I blubbered.

He pulled me back slightly so I could look at him. He looked very stern. "We have a lot to talk about, but no one but me will ever lay a hand on you ever again. You belong to me right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am all yours please don't leave me," I practically begged.

"Calm down Ray, I will protect you. Now get in the car," he ordered.

I did what I was told and continued to cry as Morimoto drove. I didn't bother to look where we were going. We stopped and were outside where his office was. He pulled me out of the car and got me in his office as quickly as possible.

"Look at me Ray." I snapped my head up and looked at him. "Stop crying." I cleared my eyes out and looked at him. He smirked and I didn't know why. "Whom do you belong to?" Morimoto asked.

"You," I replied.

"I want you to say everything right now, I need you to say everything out loud aright?" he said. I nodded just wanting to stay with him, he proved he could take care of me and he came and got me when Han could have done the same but even faster.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked again.

"I belong to you."

"Who do you listen to?"

"I listen to you."

"Who is the only person who get to touch you?" he asked.

"You are the only person who gets to touch me."

"Are you feeling more calm?" he asked. I nodded and leaned into him. He pressed me back and it made me feel vulnerable. "They said you were in Han's bed naked, is that true?" he said digging his nails into my arm.

"No! No, I didn't touch him."

"They must have thought you were together or they wouldn't have taken you so explain," he demanded.

"I got drunk at his place last night, and he helped me into his bed and when those guys burst though the door it probably just looked like I had slept with him."

"You had clothes on? You were on the other side of the bed?" he asked, digging his nails in harder.

"No, I was in my underwear. Han said he took my clothes off before I curled up in bed, but I don't really remember. I was leaning on his shoulder when they walked in, he didn't have a shirt on."

"What did I tell you before I left this weekend?"

"To be safe and not to screw up."

"So you get drunk, sleep with another man and I have to come back early from an important business affair to save you!" He said, his voice getting more upset. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are I didn't just let them kill you?"

"Yes, I am very lucky. Please Morimoto I didn't mean for all of this to happen."

"You embarrass me!" He yelled, before smacking his hand across my face. I fell down to my knees and began to sob. "Get up." I didn't move it felt like I couldn't move. He bent down so his face was by mine.

"Ray who do you listen to?" he asked.

"I listen to you," I whispered.

"Then get up," he ordered. I stood in front of him and he raised my chin so I was looking at him. "You are such a beautiful girl." He leaned in and kissed me just for a moment.

"I came for you, I brought an army with me do you understand that? Do you know who was in that room with me?" he asked.

"I do," I whispered.

"I killed that man that hurt you."

"He hurt me so bad, and he kissed me, he touched me. It was awful," I said, more tears falling down my face.

"And what happened to him?"

"You killed him," I whispered, remembering the horrible scene.

"Why did I do all of that?"

"Because… you want to keep me?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close to him. "Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you." He pulled me into a kiss and squeezed me tightly.

"Never let anyone hurt me, no one but you," I begged.

"I will kill any man who even thinks about it. You are mine, and no one else's. You will listen to everything I say, you will do what I say when I say it and you will never embarrass me like this ever again do you understand me?"

"Anything you say, please just protect me, never let it happen again, I was so scared."

He squeezed my ass and I winced. He looked at me confused before turning me around and bending me over. I could feel his hand trace gently over the bruise of where I had been hit. He pulled me up right and kissed me hard. "No one is going to touch you ever again." I leaned up to kiss him and he was gentle for the first time I could ever remember.

I didn't know how to feel. I felt safe being with Morimoto. I knew very strongly that Morimoto would never let another man lay his hands on me. But I also knew he would lay his hands on me whenever and however he wanted. I knew I kissed Han and I liked it. I knew Han didn't come save me, he let me be there with those men and Morimoto brought the mafia with him. I knew that at this moment I could not feel anymore safe being with Morimoto and for now that is all I needed.

**A/N Let me know what you think! Its gonna take an interesting move with Han soon! Depends if Morimoto turns good or not?! Stay tuned **


End file.
